For Science, John
by Bridgetemoto
Summary: John sat in the bath, the soap suds getting into his nostrils and making him sneeze. "John please don't move your head, I'm not able to work properly with your frantic head bobbing."


For Science, For Oakleigh

A Johnlock Fanfic

John sat in the bath, the soap suds getting into his nostrils and making him sneeze.  
"John please don't move your head, I'm not able to work properly with your frantic head bobbing."  
"Yeah well I wouldn't if these stupid bubbles weren't getting in my face. Why are we doing this anyway?" asked John.  
They had been sitting in this bath for at least three hours while John slowly turned into a prune. Sherlock however was massaging shampoo into John soft and blond hair, sitting on the edge of the bath, completely wrinkle free.  
"For science, John for science." John huffed and stayed silent. A smile crept onto Sherlock's lips.

-

John panted, and let his hand free from Sherlock's leg as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.  
"Come on John, what is taking so long, we've only gone past the kitchen and it's been 10 minutes."  
"Maybe if I wasn't piggybacking you, it would be a little easier to walk." Said John, reeking with sarcasm.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It's for science. Hello Mrs Hudson." Sherlock added as the curious old lady, walked past carrying bags of shopping under her arms.  
"Sherlock." The lady nodded her head curtly and scurried forward, not questioning the strange antics of her tenant.  
"Urg. Let's go." John sighed and opened the blue door labelled 221B.

"Sherlock get OFF me!" Burst John, as Sherlock's uncomfortable bottom rested on his thighs.  
"Just a few seconds John." Sherlock said calmly, wiggling his bum until it was comfortable.  
He grabbed a pen from the desk next to the armchair and wrote a couple of numbers on the clipboard he was holding.  
"This. Better. Not. Be. For. Science." John grunted struggling to breath from under John blue scarf and curly hair.  
"I'm testing the comfortableness of each chair."  
"Comfortableness isn't a word."  
"It is now."

"Sherlock, is the wig really necessary?" John asked, playing with his new black curls.  
"Yes it is, you need to look the part." Said Sherlock, his own trench coat and scarf, looking more comfortable than any other time John had seen it. They were sitting at a café, Sherlock looking around the tables for a man which John didn't realise, wasn't real.  
"So this man, what was his name?"  
"Thomas Mackton." Sherlock replied, pleased with his improvisation.  
"Right so when is he getting here?"  
"Anytime now"  
"Okay." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Sherlock couldn't wait.  
"John he's here." A business man, casually on his way to work, walked up to the counter and grabbed a coffee. Sherlock wanted so badly to initiate his plan, leaned over the table to John and the two lips collided.  
John melted and a noise made from the back of his throat was lost. Sherlock's lips were soft and moulded perfectly into the space of Johns. This was the moment that the two had wanted since the moment they set eyes on each other. It felt so real, like they had been together for years. Sherlock cupped Johns face in his hands and pulled away, regretfully.  
"For science?" John asked still slightly dazed.  
"No John, because I love you." Sherlock whispered, moving in again. Sherlock clumsily ran is fingers through John's hair, ripping off the wig.  
"ARRHHHHHHHHHHH!" The lady at the counter shrieked with terror as John's identity was revealed.  
"Err… Sherlock, was that legal?" asked John wide eyed and fearful.  
"I don't know, I don't normally kiss men." Sherlock replied in a much lighter tone.  
"Oh my goodness," John sighed. "You're so attractive when your sarcastic." His face melted into his hands as he stared, adoringly at Sherlock.  
"Thank you." Sherlock said, rising from the table.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well John, I'm preparing to RUN!"  
Sherlock had a head start, which John thought was unfair. He rose too quickly and knocked over a table and chairs, that went crashing to the ground, not bothering to apologise because he was in too much of a rush to catch up to his 'colleague.'


End file.
